Work and Pleasure
by RainboIsland
Summary: Emma brings her paperwork home, and Ruby does everything she can to distract her.


Ruby had been rather irritated lately with Emma missing dinners for her paper work-ual duties as sheriff. It seemed Regina was bent on keeping her at the station through the night. Maybe Henry was right and the mayor really was trying to steal everyone's happy endings, because living with a barely twenty-two year old you were guaranteed quite a few _happy endings. _

So Emma, after almost throwing the stack of it she had, had decided to take her paperwork home tonight. It would be fine, she and Ruby could have dinner, watch evening television, like the adorable domesticated couple they had become.

Emma did not factor in that Ruby had been missing her for the past week, and may be just a tad bit horny. Maybe..., a bit.

She was currently filling out a report about the squabble at the pharmacy. It wasn't even a call, she had just been there, and broke it up before things could get to a level where she had to be called. Seriously there was practically a paper for every time she opened a jail cell, or drove the sheriff's car. Much less actually did something to prevent crime, stop, or solve it.

Sometimes this paperwork was worse than homework. Oh how she had hated homework. The blonde then proceeded to drift off as her thoughts went to many occasions that caused her hate for the thing. Top of the list was probably this, what she was doing right now. She could never focus on it.

So it didn't help when Ruby showed up behind her. Placing her hands on either side of the kitchen table, and rested her chin on her shoulder. It didn't help that she was very close behind her, she could feel her body heat, and _smell_ her.

Maybe those past few nights were getting to her too.

"What're you doing?" Ruby asked, all innocence and warm breath tickling her ear.

"Paperwork." Emma replied shortly. Feeling Ruby move if possible closer behind her. It really wasn't helping her focusing problem.

"Why do you have so much?" One of Ruby's hand that was bracing her against the tables moved to the stack, ruffling them with her thumb.

"I don't even know..." Emma grumbled in reply. Her eyes snapping to the place where Ruby's left hand used to be, before feeling it on her thigh. The same thumb that had played with her papers sliding slowly back and forth. This woman...

"Rubes..."

"Yes Emma?" Ruby asked, the innocence in her voice from earlier twisted into a bit of a mocking tone of it's original.

"I.. I have to get this done." Everything about the way she said it seemed to be screaming the exact opposite. Like the way her voice quivered, and the way she shifted in her seat so Ruby's hand could better reach her leg. Even the way she kept from looking at Ruby, because she knew how well her girlfriend could read her.

"Okay." Ruby answered simply, not stopping the ministrations on her thigh. If anything increasing them. Emma knew she stood no chance against Ruby if she kept this up. But she was determined to get her work done.

"I need you to-mm." Emma's head fell back as Ruby's hand slid up her leg a bit. Her thumb, which had just been rubbing in slow circles, continuing in it's new location. Very near her center on the denim of her jeans which had grown considerably warmer in the past minute or so. "I need you to stop... Rubes I swear I can't get this done if you... don't... stop..."

The brunette pressed her lips gently to the spot of soft skin right beneath her ear, asking in a voice just above a whisper. "Don't stop?" Emma started to nod before her eyes jumped back open. Her brain clearing for a few moments of accuracy.

"Stop.. I need you to stop." Emma seemed proud of the fact that she had gotten the words out, or even remembered what they were. That was until Ruby really did stop. Pushing herself off the counter, and Emma, and making her way around it with a muttered, _'okay.'_

Victory didn't seem sweet at all.

Instead Emma was now frustrated, could focus much less, and Ruby was gone, leaving her with a totally unjustified feeling of guilt.

_It is pretty unfair._ She thought. _Coming home and then having to ignore her for work. If I could just... For a few minutes.. Take a break... An unclothed break... No, no, no. Work first. _

Two forms left, and Ruby was back. Obviously unable to entertain herself, or more likely just not wanting to when she had Emma in the house.

Also the predator deep inside her would never give up on a hunt. Especially not when the prey was so eager to be caught.

First she just sat on the stool on the other side of the counter. Resting her head on her arms, watching her. In that way that used to either unnerve Emma, or make her blush. She was planning out her next method of attack.

Then she moved back behind Emma again. Which made the blonde tense, ready to ward off another blatant attempt to seduce her. Well maybe she thought she was ready.

But the attack didn't come. Instead Ruby was digging around in the refrigerator.

Then she was back across from Emma. This time with a Popsicle in hand.

They had bought the things when Henry spent the night last month. Regina had some conference or something out of town. It was very fun, they watched movies practically all night, and Emma had fallen asleep. Then woke back up to Ruby and Henry plotting how to break the curse. The kid had really gotten into Ruby's head with this curse stuff. Sometimes it concerned Emma.

When Emma had bought the frozen treats she had never expected to be faced with the full potency of how sexual Ruby could make them. She really had a talent for making _anything_, sexual. But the Popsicle was quite simple. A bit different than the norm with the female dynamic of their relationship. But it definitely didn't help the heat growing in her lower belly and between her legs.

The sheriff tried to keep her focus on the paper in front of her. But it was like a magnet. She would stop writing for a second. She had started rushing to get done around the time Ruby had come back to watch her. Scheming. Now her libido were getting the best of her, and she really didn't care if everything was right.

Her rushing though, was interrupted by long glances up about every twelve seconds.

Ruby's tongue was spending quite an unnecessary amount of time on the round pink end of the thing, and when it wasn't that. It was the way her full red lips would close just barely around the beginning to melt treat. Leaving them sticky, pink, and glistening.

That talented pink tongue of hers slid out and ran over her sugary lips. Just beginning to get rid of the ridiculously alluring residue. That's when Emma noticed Ruby's attention, which had been utterly consumed by the snack. Had turned back to her.

Emma made the mistake of looking into her eyes, and regretted the way it sent a quiver through her. A quiver of a much more potent version of what she was feeling everywhere else. Arousal.

It was plain in Ruby's eyes. The dilated pupils didn't help.

She barely had a paper left. Just more than half.

It could be finished in the morning. Regina needed them by nine she said.. She could do half by nine.

That was all the encouragement the parts of her that had been screaming to leave the paperwork for Ruby needed. She was pushing herself up on her hands and across the table for a kiss.

A kiss which Ruby gladly met halfway across said counter.

Her lips tasted like watermelon candy. Which was practically what the Popsicle was. But under that, and fighting through was that taste of Ruby. Full and potent, and one of Emma's favorite flavors.

Clumsily they barely managed to find their way around the counter, much less to the bedroom. The living room floor worked just fine. Screw the couch, they had tried that.

Emma kissed Ruby again, with the force of the first. Still tasting that sickly sweet watermelon taste, and finding the Popsicle still in one of the brunette's hands. The one not tangled in the back off her shirt.

She stole it from the brunette, stripping the bit of icy sugary mixture from the stick. Before kissing her again. Tongues cold as ice.

At some point between the chilled lip locks Emma had gotten Ruby's shirt off. Exposing her favored red lace, she had multiple.

With the brunette flat on her back, and the taste of watermelon already fading. Along with the pleasant cold in their mouths. Emma pressed chilled open mouth kisses down her lover's collarbones, and up the round fleshy mound of a breast. Swirling her tongue around the taut nipple, visible through her bra when she got there.

Which just made Ruby want the thing off more. Arching her back, pushing her chest into the blonde. A small whimper forcing it's way out of her. This seemed to get Ruby's bra off. Tossed to the side, and landing somewhere behind the couch.

Emma's lips recaptured Ruby's nipple. This time bare, sending about ten times the sensation through her. Causing a moan to roll from her lips. Encouraging Emma's work on. She flicked her tongue over the sensitive little nub, and ran her teeth lightly over the edge of it. Before moving onto the next one.

She pressed one of the knees supporting her between Ruby's legs. Meeting her very warm. Rather wet center. Ruby groaned.

But Emma wasn't quite ready to give Ruby just what she wanted. The brunette had done her fair share of teasing. It was Emma's turn.

She removed herself from the waitress's chest. Bringing her lips back up to meet hers. That electricity that you sometimes lost for burning passion in a relationship jumping between them for a few wonderful seconds.

Emma opted to all but ignore that half bare body beneath her for the lips pressed to hers. A hard task considering how turned on Ruby had gotten her.

The way it got Ruby squirming was enough reason to keep it up though. She let out a small, muffled noise against Emma's lips.

"Hng... Emma, I..." Ruby's words dropped off as Emma began a pointed descent downward. Before stumbling across the rest of Ruby's clothes. Her shorts, and the underwear beneath. Stopping slowly, and pressing a few kisses around the brunette's navel.

"You what?" She hummed against the sensitive skin of her lover's belly.

But the brunette was a bit preoccupied by the thumbs rubbing in slow circles on her thighs. Right under the hem of her shorts. _Why were her shorts still on?_

"I need you." She all but growled. This sent a satisfied smile across Emma's face, and that was all the encouragement she needed.

"Oh!" The brunette gasped.

Emma seemed to have gotten Ruby's shorts somewhere down her thighs, and pressed a thumb to her clit. "Oh..." She sighed as that thumb started turning itself in a slow circle around her sensitive, erect, clit. "Oh my god..."

Emma smiled against her lover's stomach. Looking down at her hand at work in her. The idea of her fingers working deep inside Ruby like that sent a hot flush of arousal to her own, already soaked, core. Much less actually seeing it.

In contrast to most of their sexual relationship, Emma was being rather gentle about this. Almost as if the whole time through she was still making up for Ruby's teasing.

Her strokes were slow, and steady. Not taking any heed to the bucks of Ruby's hips. Or the needy, enticing gasps begging her to go faster.

This whole time leading up to Ruby's deep, drawn out orgasm. That left her panting.

When she recovered, and was able to push herself up onto her elbows. She noted that the usual warm body was nowhere to be found, and she was greatly in need of it.

"Emma?" She asked pushing herself onto her knees. In a way that Emma greatly enjoyed most times, she seemed oblivious of her nakedness.

"I have to finish this, then I'll be there." Emma was standing at the counter. Scribbling as fast as she could on the paper in front of her on the counter. Bouncing impatiently.

But she was sure that Ruby would want to pay her back for what she had delivered to her. Which would make finishing anything afterward very difficult, and she was trying to be responsible... For once.

Emma nearly jumped when two hands slid between her shirt and bare skin. Ruby's chin tucking it's self over her shoulder. Resting her temple against Emma's jaw.

Seeming so innocent, while Emma knew just how naked the woman pressed behind her was. It was making holding a pen rather difficult. Much less actually writing something down. So finishing felt a bit like a god send. Then she was being pulled to their bedroom. Turning in Ruby's grip and pressing a few quick kisses to her lips.

This was a much better thing to do as the domesticated couple they were becoming.


End file.
